Groundwater evaluation tools, such as conductivity probes, are susceptible to damage when a user places them into an underwater bottom. Accurate measurements are not possible when the groundwater evaluation tools are damaged and measurements become inaccurate or when influenced by direct contact with particulate matter.
A groundwater evaluation tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,711,489. In this known procedure, separate probes, one measuring temperature and the other conductivity, are embedded into a waterbed. A separate sampling system is placed nearby to collect a groundwater sample. However, this bulk measurement system is affected when the sampling tools come into contact with particulate matter in the sediment water or groundwater. For example, the conductivity of the particulate matter will influence this measurement. In addition, when the probes are placed into a hardened underwater bottom such as bedrock, the probes can be severely damaged.
Thus, there is a need for a groundwater evaluation tool that can be placed into a waterbed where the underwater bottom comprises sediment or is hardened without becoming damaged. Additionally, a need exists for a groundwater evaluation tool that is not adversely affected by contact with particulate matter and that can make in situ measurements. Finally, a need exists to be able to accurately place groundwater evaluation tools into an underwater surface and take measurements at a precise location.